hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent
Vincent (ビンセント, Binsento) was a high-ranking soldier in the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire, and one of the personal soldiers of Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 He briefly acted as Prince Woble's bodyguard under direct orders from Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 Appearance Vincent sported a shaven head and wore the standard Kakin military attire of zipper jacket, pants, and dark combat boots. He wore an earpiece in his left ear. Personality Vincent presented himself as poised and liked to say "yessir" at the end of nearly all of his sentences. He has sociopathic tendencies, as he shows no remorse after killing one of Queen Oito's attendants in an alleged self-defense. Immediately after Vincent commits suicide by poisoning himself, Balsamilco praises him for his courageous action to die so he could avoid confessing his crime of attempting to assassinate Prince Woble.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 Background As one of the First Prince's soldiers, Vincent graduated from Kakin's Royal Military Academy and became a part of his army.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 Plot Succession Contest arc Right before the Black Whale sets off, Vincent and the other thirteen soldiers working under Prince Benjamin listen to Balsamilco's explanation on what to do and how to proceed on the ship. Later Benjamin orders his fourteen soldiers to not only act as bodyguards, but spies to the other Princes, he wanted them to report back any information on the Princes' Guardian Spirit Beasts and the Hunters' abilities. In case they come under attack or suspect any animosity coming from anyone, they have the right to defend themselves and have full permission to kill their opponent. Later, Vincent visits Prince Woble's quarters and upon entering the room, he kills Sandra claiming she tried to attack him with a knife and had a small vial of poison on her person. In his defense, Vincent claims he was merely exercising his right to defend himself. Kurapika tries to retaliate against the solider though resists after hearing Vincent would use his right to defend himself. Denying his accusation of being the greatest danger to Woble's safety, Vincent asks the two other bodyguards for "cooperation", by which he means murdering the queen, prince, and remaining maid. Immediately, Kurapika stabs Oito with one of his chains, baffling the solider and leaving him perplexed on whether Kurapika has gone turncoat by accepting his request. Though with an open opportunity, Bill charges at Vincent, who shoots his gun in self-defense, however, Bill is impervious to the bullets thanks to his aura. Left with no other options Vincent prepares to activate his Nen ability, however, his aura is drained by Kurapika's chain. Unable to retaliate, the two Hunters restrain Vincent to the floor. Vincent claims his innocence, but Oito promises that she'll testify against him and Kurapika also assures Oito that he'll use his ability to force a confession when he's on the stand. At a dead-end, Vincent uses a suicide pill hidden in one of his molars. Thanks to his earpiece, which was later found and destroyed when Kurapika and Bill move Vincent's corpse, Balsamilco, and Benjamin become aware of most of what transpired and make conjectures about what occurred and Kurapika's abilities. Balsamilco also compliments the late Vincent for taking his own life, claiming he had balls of steel and was prepared to die at any minute. With Vincent out of the picture, it was decided that Babimyna would replace Vincent as bodyguard for Prince Woble. His Nen ability was inherited by Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 Equipment Knife: Vincent used a knife to kill Sandra and frame her as an assailant. Poison: Vincent showed Bill and Kurapika a vial of poison to frame Sandra as an assailant. He also has a suicide pill in his molar. Handgun: Vincent wields a handgun of unknown brand and caliber. Abilities & Powers Vincent has received military training and was able to kill an attendant in a matter of instants and in cold blood. The fact he framed her shows he can plan ahead. Nen Vincent is a Nen user. Although his superior Balsamilco believes him to be less knowledgeable than Hunters in that regard, Benjamin is confident Vincent would never lose in a matter of moments, not even in a 2 versus 1 situation against Hunters, if he could use his Nen ability. Battles Quotes * (To Kurapika, after killing Sandra) "She came at me with a knife... yessir. I had no choice... She was carrying what looks like a vial of poison, too... yessir. She must've been planning to drug someone. Wow. So... I exercised my right to self-defense. Yessir." Trivia * Air Blow is the only known Nen ability to have belonged to three Nen users at any point in time. ** It is also the only one to be possessed by two Nen users who are not the ability's creators at the same time. * In one of the extras of Volume 35, the reason Vincent wanted to murder Oito is changed to her commenting that he looks like Japanese comedian Yu Sawabe, which she actually meant as a compliment. Translations around the World References Navigation zh:文生 Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:First Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers